Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/M
Mabby Gwendoll Here's some fun for you (it's not actually fun it's just confusion in a bowl) o_o if you would like to comment or read it, you may but if you're too busy doing much more important and constructive things then you don't have to. X3 *A Conversation of the Footbound *Abrasiveness Maik-Maier *I Am Sorry Paul! Maka Vega So. Here are my creations. Please do not edit without my permisson. But I'm guess I'll have my grammar nazi proofread my stories before they go here, so, there should be no reason to edit. But yeah. Kthnxbai. *Ikari Kyougi *I Know Insanity Personally ManInTheDark *White Macabre *The Man In The Dark *Body Suit *Skin Puppets *Trees of Madness *Dead in a Dream ManufacturerINC *The Pocket by ManufacturerINC MarioStrikerz Hi there. *Morkez *Planet_of_Sin Markdraco12 Hello, I'm new here. These are my stories: *Any Last Words? *Smiledog.jpg Is In My Dreams? Maspa *The Drawing Master-Troll *Topsy-Turvy *Mr. Odd Master Insanity *Acid Edit as you see fit, just leave the overall spirit of the story intact. What I mean by that is this: Acid is a story about a creepy Pokemon Diamond that has Magikarp and gets eaten at the end. That would be the spirit of the story and what is left intact, if you were to edit it, would be that, -It involves Pokemon Diamond -There are Magikarp present -It gets eaten at the end Other than those three, anything can be changed. Maxwell98 *Strange Package *Super Mario FX Prototype *Shadow Man *Slenderman The Game MaybeNever *Non Compos Mentis Mbgunsling I usually don't accept edits besides technicalities. If i do, I would post it on the talk page of the article. Spelling and grammar wise, I get lazy; you can fix that if you want. *The Rain Man *Kagome Kagome *Aka Manto and Inglip *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (original creator made a mess of it. I completely re-did it from the ground up) McShorty96 *House of Doom *Who Knows? *What Doesn't Kill You Mdcowboy *Good's Diner MeAndTheWeirdo Mostly Hetalia related pastas (ba dum pshh)... However, I might try to make non-fan creations. *Hetalia: The Shadows MEANWHILE *Captcha Predictions Meatballzist *Companion Cube Meatzone *The Channel MeganPepper *What if you just picked him? MeMan *Spiman *BITTEN (The sequel to Spiman) Metalheadcreeper_96 I usually just get an idea from the top of my head and write about it. Enjoy. *The Killer from the House of Rhoads Metalkong1 *He Stood There Silent *He Who Drew The Flames *The Patriarch's Poem *The Well Of Darkness *Jack the Ripper *The Sleeper Metalmaster9698 I usually write about Computer/Internet or Death/Serial killers, please enjoy my stories, if you don't DON'T READ THEM. *YOU.wmv Midgetsinner Only one so far, hopefully there will be more in the future. *Dirt MidgetWithaKnife *The Obscure Man Mirgil Grammatical/spelling errors you can fix, but don't change material or post somewhere else without talking to me first. Honestly as long as you talk to me about it I don't mind posting it other places. *Arona *Tap Tap...Tap Tap *The Marsh *Insanity *Anatomy *They Have No Reflections MisaTange Message me on my talk page if you wish to make any edits to any of these pastas, minor or major. *Welcome to The End *Abuse MleSoup Please do not alter this story without my permission! If you feel like something is seriously wrong post about it on my talk page. Thank you! :) *The Cell Phone Mmine1 I am here. Yes, I am working on making new pastas. Please do not edit my pages without permission, but feel free to read them. *SpONgEBooooOO...- The Lost Spongebob Episode *Fruit Ninja PC Mmandator *Costume Ball *Crawling *Creep *The Thing In The Woods Mmpratt99 deviantart Please edit my work if you find any spelling or grammar issues. Just don't change the plot structure of my stories. Also please tell me what you think of these stories. I could sure use the critique. Thank you. *The Innermost House *Paulie's Puppy *No Place is Unknown to Darkness *The Ghost Tower *No Limits *The Silent Audience--A Historical Note *Le danseur *I Doubt You Want to Hear *Le tigre dans le mur (The Tiger in the Wall) *The Gray Man *Historic Points of Interest--Ferrisville *The Man Who Murdered Santa Claus MooseJuice Please contact me if you wish to make any edits, major or minor. *Dispatch *Marks *PLEASE READ *Potty Mouth *Raid, The *Remedies Moviemakergal03 *Mad House MovieReviews98 *Archie's Funhouse DVD *Do You Believe Me? *Fill In The Blanks CreepyPasta Lost Episode! *Lost Youtube Video *Obsessed *Pa tonbe nan men moun Dyab la (Don't Fall Into the Hands of The Devil) *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2 *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 3 *The Bat *The Special Book Mr. Bio Shock I am a passionate writer and hope to write more pastas in time. Edit any grammer all you want, even add a picture if you feel it fits the story. Just don't mess with them. *Far and gone *The Ones from Beyond Mr. Grave I love to write pastas but I've got a huge lack of grammar. If you feel like editing my article/s (correcting grammar or posting a photo), feel free. *A Private's Dread Mr. Morg Edit the Spelling and grammar all you like, it doesn't bother me one bit. But don't add anything of substance like extra sentences and whatnot. Although if you could make or find a better picture, that would be lovely. *Hoodies Mr. Pengy My posts are under copyright of Mr. Pengy of the creepypasta wiki. Do NOT post this to any other website without both ASKING ME and CREDITING ME AS AUTHOR. I don't like edits without my permission. I'm very surprised my first work recieved PotM, and that's encouraged me to continue writing whether I get the honor again or not. OC Stories: *My Wife Lore: *Morgan's Corner Mr.Zalgopasta Editing necessary grammatical errors and spelling errors is fine by me. Just do NOT publish anywhere else for, as of 10/9/11, it would be copyright infringment!!!! *Cabin Fever *Can't Stop Death *Dark Woods: The Elmridge Grasp *Dearest Captor *Don't Stop Running *Eyes *I Love *Karma *No Gifts This Year *Play Something *Reverence *Room 101 *Sentiments *Shadow of Pestilence *Sodomy of Innocence *Songbirds *Stranger than Fiction *The Strain's Hold MrAstroBleme If you spot a mistake, please notify me! I appreciate people correcting errors in one-anothers' pasta, but it helps to get feedback too. *A Slender Knight *Chicken Bones *Knocking *Skype MundaneBrain *They're Listening Category:Meta